1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof flashing for conduit and more specifically it relates to an electrical conduit flashing system for efficiently replacing existing flashing for an electrical conduit without disconnection of electrical services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Flashing is utilized to prevent the passage of water into a building structure at a joint or where conduit extends through the roof of the building structure (e.g. electrical conduit). The flashing is typically constructed of a thin sheet metal and is secured with fasteners (e.g. nails) to the roof along with the utilization of a sealant. Conventional flashing for electrical conduit is comprised of a solid tubular structure that slides over the electrical conduit during installation of the electrical conduit prior to the electrical wires being connected. The problem with conventional flashing for electrical conduit is that it requires disconnecting of the electrical wiring to replace the flashing which is time consuming, dangerous and inconvenient for the homeowner.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved electrical conduit flashing system for efficiently replacing existing flashing for an electrical conduit without disconnection of electrical services.